


nobody else

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, more to be added - Freeform, there’s some plot lmaoo. if you squint.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You asked me here, to fuck your kitten with you tonight, did you not?” Chanyeol asks, voice commanding.You and Baekhyun shiver in tandem.“Yes.” Baekhyun answers.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/You, Park Chanyeol/You
Kudos: 2





	nobody else

You moan as you try and push the four slender fingers, inside you, deeper. 

"Baekhyun, can you please speed the fuck up?"

The fingers inside you halt. 

"Listen, there's only so much room in this pussy of yours. Ow- don't fucking hit me, while my fingers are in you," You pull your hand away from his unoccupied arm. "Now if you want to take the two of us like you say you do, then you need to be patient." Baekhyun sasses. 

You can't help but roll your eyes, but you can't deny the feeling of anticipation and excitement that overcome you, at the reminder of what is to come tonight. 

Before dating Baekhyun, double penetration was not in your wheelhouse to try at all. You thought one dick was enough, as they barely did the job for you anyway, but two was the ultimate fantasy. 

Your sex life had not always been this exciting. There were things that you had to explore about yourself and ways that you had to better understand what it was that brought you to climax. Not only was double penetration something you would've never thought, you'd be into. You also never thought you'd be into being dominated. Domination was something that you had only seen on mainstream media, something almost uncanny for someone like you. Once upon a time, you'd scoff at the type of sexual woman you've become, the type of woman that does anything his sweet dom wants. Baekhyun has literally changed you, and for the better. 

A hard slap on the ass pulls you out of your reverie, and you hiss as you send a glare to Baekhyun, who stands at the foot of the bed with a dark glint in his eyes. Oh it's started. You feel yourself swallow around the dryness in your throat. Before getting into any type of scene, you and Baekhyun always work up to your personas. So seeing him switch to his, always gets you hot, as it's always unexpected. 

"Now kitten, Chanyeol and I have been standing here for almost 5 minutes waiting on you to get your head out of your ass." You whimper. "Now are you going to be a good girl and acknowledge him, or am I going to have to drag you onto his cock, to recognize his presence?" 

Oh shit, Chanyeol. 

A gasp leaves your throat partially because of the humiliation from Baekhyun, and because you had forgotten Chanyeol had stepped into the room when Baekhyun had started to finger you. 

Looking over to the left side of the room, where a chair you and Baekhyun had dragged from the living room for this occasion sits, Chanyeol is leaned back, dark eyes trained on you. His eyes rake over your exposed pussy, up to the flatness of your stomach, your breast, then to the expanse of your throat, where it lingers. 

"Baekhyun." He utters, voice deep, guttural. Humming in acknowledgment, Baekhyun's eyes never leave your stretched out body. "Do you even think she can take me, let alone two cocks?" 

Something in that question, causes a shudder to run through you. 

When choosing the other partner you had wanted to share this experience with, you had only Baekhyun's friends to choose from. Baekhyun had made it clear to you that, although he loved the idea of seeing you stretched out on cock, even if it was another man's. (God, you loved him). He wanted it to be someone he was familiar with. And familiar with Chanyeol was he...

Walking slowly over to the foot of Chanyeol's chair. Baekhyun begins to spread Chanyeol's legs wider with his thigh, and situates himself to sink onto his lap. 

If there was only one person Baekhyun had to submit to, it would be Chanyeol. Baekhyun holds his dominant persona close and prides himself on being the only dominant in your life. But before Baekhyun even had thoughts of becoming a dom, he was a submissive, first and foremost. Chanyeol was the one who introduced him to the lifestyle. They had been a thing off and on in the past before you and Baekhyun had met, and occasionally Baekhyun would seek Chanyeol out, upon your permission. While Baekhyun was dominant in the way he talked down to his sub, Chanyeol was dominant in the way he handled his. 

Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun leans his head in slightly to brush his lips against the dip of Chanyeol’s bottom lip. Eyes closing, you see him press his body weight down to Chanyeol’s middle and fully engulf his lips with his. He practically mewls with pleasure, and you see his hips shift slightly onto Chanyeol’s clothed thighs. However throughout the whole encounter, Chanyeol’s eyes have failed to close, as they continue to eye you hungrily. 

Catching his gaze, he smirks as he greedily grinds the hardness of his crotch, onto Baekhyun’s partially clothed ass. 

Two moans ring out into the air, whether it’s you or Baekhyun, you have no clue. 

“Please...” you mutter. Eyes trained on the powerful clothed thrusts Chanyeol can’t help but deliver to Baekhyun. You feel your bottom lip beginning to wobble with pleasure and undeniable desperation. 

Pulling away from Baekhyun’s ministrations, Chanyeol grabs him by the waist and moves to stand. You watch as his thighs ripple and his biceps stretch as he carries Baekhyun to the edge of the bed, and drops him onto his own feet to stand.

Watching in awe, you see the rough Baekhyun you are so used to, dissipate before your very eyes. Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol runs his hands through his black locks and stops at the base of his nape to scratch. 

“Sweetheart,” Chanyeol utters, eyes somehow still trained on you. But you know he is not addressing you. 

Baekhyun’s hands clench from where they had been resting at his sides. “Yes?” he murmurs, almost a hoarse whisper. 

“You asked me here, to fuck your kitten with you tonight, did you not?” Chanyeol asks, voice commanding. 

You and Baekhyun shiver in tandem. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun answers. 

Humming in an act of indifference, Chanyeol pulls away from Baekhyun and finally moves to the side of the bed where you lay. 

You suck in a breath you did not realize you were holding. His face comes close, and settles an inch away from your face. You can literally feel his heat emitting. He raises a hand to stroke along the apple of your cheek, you close your eyes, shaky intakes of breath causing you to feel lightheaded. The hand trails down until it reaches your neck, you inhale deeply and feel a familiar warmth spread throughout your stomach. Opening your eyes in anticipation, you find the words you had been wanting to utter since the moment he had walked in the room. But still you suppress it. 

“Chanyeol, please...” 

Across the room you hear Baekhyun release an incredulous chuckle. “Kitten, I told you what he likes to be called.” 

Whining in defiance, you look up to see Baekhyun’s steel glare back in full force. 

“Daddy, please...” you whisper brokenly.

The hand around your throat had been gently resting there until then. Closing the hand around your throat, you look up in time to watch as Chanyeol’s eyes glint with an even deeper darkness. The moan you release is practically a high pitched mewl. The warmth in your stomach spreads wider. But as soon as you feel it peak, the feeling is gone. 

Chanyeol backs away from your body, and moves to remove his clothing. His eyes roam from your practically vibrating form, to Baekhyun’s flushed and equally turned on form still at the foot of the bed. 

“Well then, let’s get started.” 

Fuck, you were in for it.


End file.
